


Last End

by laxmi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Side of Dimension, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxmi/pseuds/laxmi
Summary: DSOD剧场版中，貘良被送入异空间之后的脑补。我不管！CP滤镜超级厚！貘良和蓝神还有马尼对峙的时候，一定是巴库拉把貘良送到异空间的！貘良的外形和下文提到的DSOD前剧情参考了朝日版，DM， 和漫画。因为本人最喜欢朝日版里面的貘良的外形，所以私心下文里出现的貘良眼睛是绿色的（嘿嘿）剧情其实我也忘得差不多了，印象中巴库拉没有向貘良披露过自己的身世，也没有告诉过貘良他的真正名字，貘良一直都是称呼“千年轮（the Ring）”，所以这篇文章里面，通篇都没有出现巴库拉的名字，而是用“他”来代替了。（啊，直至分手都不知道他的真名，这是什么爱情故事）→滚只要会脑部，所有的BE都是HE貘良视觉为主
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship, w貘





	Last End

貘良睁开眼睛。

他坐了起来，试图确认一下周围的环境。

暗红色的天空在头顶浮动，连同身下的白色沙子也染上了一层微红。明明没有一丝风，空荡荡的四周却飘动着星星点点的红色微粒，不知道从哪儿来，也不知道要哪儿去。

对于睁眼醒来不知自己身在何处这种事情，曾经的他早已习惯了。在过去的日子里，类似的事情发生过无数次。只是此刻，挂在胸前的那个金色轮子，已经不在了。

貘良慢慢站了起来，拍了拍裤子上的沙子。刚才一位被称为马尼的男子手里拿着本该被埋葬了的千年轮，威胁着要伤害他要复仇，可是一股黑暗力量却突然出现，恢复意识的时候自己已经来到这里了。

就像以往每次醒来一样，也不知道时间究竟过去了多久。一分钟，两分钟？一日，两日？还是一周？一个月？

他试着喊了几声那些熟悉的名字。可是四周一片寂静。这里只有他一个人。

他是死了吗？这里是现实？异次元？还是梦境？

思考了一会，貘良认为这些问题一时也没法得出答案，但比起以往醒来的时候发现手臂被刺伤、浑身被雨水淋透、发高烧虚脱等等危险的情况，目前身上毫发无损，也算是比较幸运的一次了吧？

这么漫无目的地想着，貘良也开始在这片沙漠中漫无目的地走着。沙漠似乎没有尽头，而时间也仿佛永远不会结束。巨大的无力感又再次袭来。母亲和妹妹在他很小的时候便去世了，父亲也常常因为考古的工作到处外出奔波，自己从小随着父亲各处周转，身边并没有什么朋友可言，直到来到童实野市，遇到了游戏他们。城之内，游戏，本田，杏子……他们都是善良的人，也愿意和他成为朋友。但是，在他看来，游戏他们四人才是紧紧联系在一起的真心的朋友，而自己就像衣服上的线头一样，游离在他们四人的周围。其实也不是非得走进他们四个人的圈子和他们亲密交往不可；只是和他们在一起的时候，即使是在边缘位置，也会产生一种自己终于拥有了朋友圈的错觉，他属于这个朋友圈的错觉，还有他终于可以有所依靠的错觉。

貘良看着地上的白沙。在他人生前十多年如同碎片般残缺的记忆中，只有“那个”可以称得上一直陪伴在他的身旁吧——

尽管“他”为了驱逐一切想要接近他的人，把他们的精神封在TRPG的人偶里。

尽管“他”为了取胜，阻止他帮助游戏他们而把他的手扎伤。

尽管“他”为了得到其余的千年神器把他的手臂割到大出血。

尽管“他”为了向法老王、向世界复仇而逼迫他建造古埃及沙盘。

这次，“他”难道也是为了什么可怕的目的而把他送到这奇怪的地方了？

想到这，貘良只觉胸口竟突然一阵热，呼吸也似乎变得困难起来——千年轮中的“他”是不是又再次回到了自己的身边了呢？

那个在他受到恫吓和威胁的时候，为他惩罚恶人的“他”。

那个在他迷失在地底迷宫的时候，为他指路的“他”。

那个在他即将接下天空龙致命攻击的时候，违背合谋，挺身而出替他挡下神之一击的“他”。

那个在最后的复仇来临之时，把他置于危险风暴之外的“他”。

“终于能找到住得舒适的宿主了”

“你不是很想要朋友吗”

“这条项链已经无法离开你的身体了”

“宿主是最重要的东西”

胸口又热又痛，貘良的手下意识地抓紧了胸前的衣服，似乎要把那种炙热的刺痛的感觉压制在体内。

明明千年轮已经不在身上了。明明他已经不会再被扎伤了。明明“他”已经不在自己的身体内了。明明已经不会再想起“他”了。但是——

为什么他依然如此痛苦？

那种钻心的疼痛并不输当初千年轮扎入他身体的痛楚，貘良觉得身体像是要裂开一样，滚烫的眼泪仿佛就要从那些裂缝中流出，在眼眶打着转。

“没有了本大爷，宿主大人还真是一事无成呢。”

曾经熟悉的声音再度响起，貘良猛地抬起了头。

一个和自己长得几乎一模一样的身影出现在眼前，翘起的发丝，凶恶中带着揶揄的意味的眼神，还有胸前闪烁着的千年轮。

——是“他”。

“是你……”

一瞬，貘良也不知道应该说什么，碧绿色的瞳仁映照出跟前的 “人”。

那个人上前一步，凑到貘良面前，微凉的鼻息掠过他脸上白皙的皮肤，稍微有点痒，可是整个人仿佛被钉在了原地，对面锋利的眼神如同匕首般，刺入他的身心，使他无法动弹。

“怎样？宿主大人？本大爷从地狱回来了。”

微微上扬的嘴角带着一如既往的邪气，过了一会儿，那双暗红的眼睛终于离开了他。那个“人”踏过一步，身上的千年轮叮叮作响，刹那间貘良觉得似乎又再次感受到千年轮挂在胸前时的那份重量。

以往也曾经有过失去千年轮的时候，也曾经想过要掉丢它，放弃它，可是最后，“它”和“他”还是回来了，他还是再次把千年轮戴在身上。在最后的决斗之后，本以为今生今世再也不会看到千年轮，再也不会看到“他”了，曾经属于自己的黑暗也一同被埋葬在冥界，长眠于法老王的过去，直到永远永远。然而——

“……你又要继续伤害游戏他们吗。”

“好不容易回来了，这就是你欢迎本大爷的方式吗。真是无情啊，宿主大人。”  
冷冷的讽刺中似乎夹杂着一丝真假难辨的失望。也许是他听错了吧，貘良这样想着，咬了下下唇。他转过脸，躲开那灼灼的目光。

他实在没有办法说出让“他”离开，让“他”滚，让“他”去死之类说话。经过这么多年，虽然他和“他”仍然是不同的灵魂，但是“他”的罪就是他的罪，他的孽也是“他”的孽。在无法逃离的痛苦中，他默许了“他”的恶；他同意了“他”的复仇方案，亲自用双手建造了几乎让他的朋友命丧黄泉的沙盘，却心怀侥幸般地期盼着朋友们能打败千年轮中的“他”。其他人眼中的清白和无辜，不过是自欺欺人；他和“他”本来就是共犯，是手上染满了鲜血的罪人。

他终究是无法和“他”分开了吗？

他终究是无法和“他”分开了吧。

他终究是无法和“他”分开了。

貘良下意识地握紧了拳头，指关节愈发显得苍白，他鼓起勇气，看向身旁的“他”。

“难得回来了，就不要再搞什么复仇了。不行吗…..”

话还没说完，胸前的衣服已经被“他”揪住，像兔子一样被对面的人拽了过去，暗红色的瞳孔后瞬间闪过一阵寒光，原本就让人胆战心惊的笑容咧得更开了，露出了骇人的虎牙：“哼。本大爷就是为了复仇，为了毁灭而回来的啊。我的宿主大人，我可不想和你还有你身边的那几个玩什么‘朋友游戏’哦。”说到“朋友”二字时，那张和他一样的脸上更是露出了嗤之以鼻的笑容。  
“反观一下你呢，我可悲的宿主大人”一声冷笑，“他”继续说道，“你有过什么追求？你仅有的那几个所谓的朋友关心过你有什么理想吗？”

貘良觉得整个人都像被泼了一桶水，冰凉冰凉的。“他”说的都是事实。他和游戏他们，始终都隔着一堵看不见的墙壁，他无法也缺少勇气向他们展现自己的真实，而他们恐怕也对他的真实并不真正关心。

耳边又再次想起那令人颤抖的带着笑意的声音，冰冷的气息拂动着他耳际的头发。“怎样？和他们几个在一起并没有真正地心意相通过是吧？可是，宿主大人你却是本大爷最重要的存在，关于你的一切——你知道的和你所不知道的——我都知道。唯有本大爷一个知晓你的全部，你的所有。待一切让宿主你痛苦的事物都从世上消失，世界就只剩下你和我，这个世界是我的，也是你的，你将活在有着最了解你的人的世界里。”

原本揪着他衣服的手不知什么时候已经松开，轻轻地按在他的胸口。那里曾经是千年轮的位置。那里通向“他”的灵魂，通向他的身体，通向“他”久远的仇恨，也通向他内心的痛苦。现在，“他”还能感受到他的心跳吗？

“虽然游戏他们只是一般的朋友，但那不是你伤害他们的理由。”貘良觉得喉咙似乎被什么东西塞住了，难以说出话来。那是他的愿望，他的心意，苦涩而真切，似乎要从他身体里蹦出来。他吸了口气，双唇颤动，努力地接着说下去。

“你也…..留在我身边……好吗。”

“哼。”

听起来像是一声苦笑，按在貘良胸口的手把他推开。“太天真了啊，我的宿主大人。本大爷的选择不会改变。”对面的“他”微微一笑，似是轻蔑，又似是决定。“你就乖乖呆在这里吧。”

那个和貘良自己一模一样的“他”转过身，向前走去。只留下他孤零零站在原地。

他伸出手，仿佛是想要挽留。可是慢慢地，手放了下来。

那个“他”，已经消失了。


End file.
